Sick Day(s)
by DragonLover07
Summary: Thinking to finally have a peaceful week while the others are on a mission, Kanan has to deal with a sick Ezra. One-shot. (Takes place during season 2)


It had only been two days. Two days with a fever. Two days since he got sick. Two days without Kanan finding out. Two days since the rest of the Ghost crew had gone on the mission. Well, except Chopper and Kanan.

Ezra didn't know what was going on. He had been giving himself medicine to bring the fever down, but it hadn't been working - instead it only got worse. The nightmares got worse. And he really couldn't do much to stop them. He would always wake up in the middle of the night with a yelp because of them. He was surprised that Kanan hadn't noticed yet. Or Chopper.

The third day was when the fever had gotten even worse - especially in the afternoon. Ezra went to sleep earlier than usual but was only able to get a few hours of sleep before the fever started to take full affect - making him run into the refresher and locking the door.

...

It was only a few minutes before 22:00 when Kanan knew something was wrong - the Force was even telling him so. It wasn't until at least thirty minutes later that a strong wave of emotions hit him. He read them clearly; sadness, anxiety, fear, pain. All coming from one other person in the ship: Ezra. That was the boost he needed to put the datapad down and go check out the situation.

The first place he went to was the room Ezra shared with Zeb, but only walked in to find it empty. A bit worried, he let the Force guide him to him to his padawan. He exited the room and walked down the hall until reaching the door to the refresher. It was in that spot where the emotions were stronger. Ezra was in the refresher.

Kanan knocked on the door then asked, "Ezra, are you okay?"

...

Ezra raised his head when he heard Kanan's voice coming from outside the door. The headache he had made the knocking sound louder than fireworks. And the strong nausea he had didn't even make him want to move. Even breathing made the feeling worse. Having his knees up to his chest barely even helped.

He didn't want to see anyone - he just wanted to be alone at that moment. But he knew he needed the help of his master at the moment. So, sighing, he used whatever energy he had to used the Force to unlock the door's lock. After, he hugged his legs again and buried his face in his knees.

...

Kanan didn't get a response from Ezra. But after a few seconds, he heard the click of the lock. At that moment he quickly opened the door and closed it. Entering, he saw Ezra sitting on the floor, with his knees up to his chest and his face hidden in them, next to the toilet.

Kanan ended up beside Ezra as quickly as he'd entered the room. "Ezra." At the sound of his name, Ezra lifted his head slowly.

Kanan could see the tiredness in the eyes of his padawan. He even caught the smell of vomit. At that point, he could easily tell that Ezra was sick. "Why didn't you say anything before?," He asked.

Ezra didn't answer right away, but when he did it was in a hoarse voice. "When it started I started to take the medicine so that it would go away. But instead the medication only made it worse." That made Kanan even more worried.

"How many times have you thrown up?," He asked.

"Three." That's when the nausea got stronger and Ezra quickly went over to the toilet as the contents of his stomach were thrown out. Kanan stayed by his side and started rubbing circles on Ezra's back. Once Ezra finished, he wiped his mouth and coughed a bit before saying, "Four."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know, like about thirty minutes," Ezra responded before coughing. Breathing started to become painful, which caused him to have unsteady breathing and feel light-headed.

Sighing, Kanan put an arm around Ezra's shoulders and helped him stand. "Come on, kid. Let's get you to the med-bay," He said as they started toward the door.

...

Once they were in the med-bay, Kanan sat Ezra down on the medical bed as he went grab the thermometer to check Ezra's temperature. He placed the thermometer on Ezra's forehead and was shocked by the result: 109 degrees. It was a very high fever. He needed to get it down, and quick.

The first thing Kanan could think of was medicine - so he went to the medicine cabinet. As he got the medicine he needed for Ezra, he asked, "Hey kid, do you know how you got the fever in the first place?"

"No," Ezra moaned. He felt like he was dying. "I just woke with it."

"What was the last thing you ate?"

"I don't remember."

Once Kanan had the medicine ready, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water before turning to Ezra. "Here," He said, handing the medicine to him.

Ezra took the medicine after a small time of hesitation, coughing a bit after. Kanan then gave him the water, which Ezra slowly drank. After, he handed the cup back to Kanan, which he put to the side.

"Okay, time to put you into bed," Kanan said. He wrapped an arm around Ezra's shoulders to help him stand up.

Ezra didn't even bother protesting the whole way. His eyes were starting to droop and the pain in his stomach repeated the cycle of going away then coming back seconds later. His vision only got blurry as he tried his best not to close his eyes just yet - not until he got to his room.

But when he looked up to the sound of doors slide open, he realized that it wasn't his room he was brought to. It was Kanan's. "What-," Coughing cut him off from his sentence.

"Ezra, you're sick and you need someone to look after you," Kanan explained as he helped Ezra lie down on the lower bunk.

"Kanan, I can take care of myself," Ezra said as he closed his eyes.

"I know you can. But right know you need the help." Kanan hadn't noticed that Ezra had fallen asleep until after he finished speaking. He deserved the rest. Kanan wrapped a blanket around the boy and let him sleep peacefully as he went back to what he was doing before.

...

The next two days went well. Ezra still remained sick, but he seemed to be getting better. Kanan had asked Chopper to do research on Ezra's condition that day and even contacted Hera to let her know what was going on.

"How long has Ezra been sick?," she asked.

"Five days," Kanan said. Me and Chop have been doing what we can to keep it down."

"Anything special about it that I should worry about?"

"He did throw up four times in about thirty minutes. I had Chopper do some research about that."

"Has he found anything yet?"

"He said he's narrowed it down to a few different possibilities," Kanan said just as Chopper burst into the cockpit with a datapad.

"Looks like he found something," said Hera as she saw Chopper enter the cockpit through the holocall.

Chopper handed the datapad to Kanan, who read the information on it. "Stomach infection?," Kanan said turning back to Chopper, who said a few words before exiting the cockpit. "Well, all the symptoms Ezra has are listed here. Now all we have to do is find the cure." Kanan had the feeling that something else was about to happen - and Hera noticed his expression.

"Kanan, are you alright?,"

Then the Force let him know that he had to take action and go to his padawan. "I'll contact you later, alright. I need to go check on Ezra." He turned off the communicator and ran to his padawan.  
Kanan walked into the room to see Ezra crying in his sleep and thrashing. He has having a nightmare - and who knew what could be happening within it.

* * *

 _Ezra watched in horror as many Imperials burst through the door - most were stormtroopers with blasters. "Bridgers," the Imperial officer started. "You are under arrest for treason; for transmitting false statements about the Empire."_

 _Our transmissions were no where near false," his mother shot back to the Imperial officer. "Everyone single word in them was completely true."_

 _The officer didn't say anything about what she had just said. Instead, he turned to the trooper and ordered, "Take them away." Two of the troopers cuffed them both and force them outside - taking them away._

 _And all Ezra could do at that point was cry._

* * *

Surprisingly, just be putting a hand on Ezra's forehead, Kanan managed to wake him up - and the kid threw up into a bucket that was next to the bunck. Kanan rubbed circles on his padawan's back trying to calm him down at the same time.

When Ezra finished, he leaned back into the pillow. Kanan put a hand on Ezra's forehead again - the temperature had raised again - he was burning up. "Ezra what happened?," Kanan asked about the nightmare.

More tears came as Ezra tried to forget it - seeing his parents get taken away again, only to never come back.

"They took them," was all he managed to explain before his emotions started to take over him.

"Who took who?"

My parents," the teen sobbed. From there, Kanan understood what his nightmare had been about. The demons inside him wouldn't leave him alone. Kanan then pulled his padawan into a hug - which helped comfort Ezra as he cried into his shoulder.

After a while, Ezra had fallen asleep on Kanan's shoulder. Even though he had to finish the report, get Ezra's medicine, or even see where Chopper had gone off to, he continued at his padawan's side.

At least they were both safe.

...

Later that day, Hera had gone back to the Ghost on a speader - alone - to check on Kanan and Ezra. And what she saw touched her heart; both of them were asleep - Ezra's head on Kanan's shoulder. The only thing she could really do without waking them was wrap a blanket around them.

Hera never thought she'd see a sight like this, but than again, there's a first time for everything. That's when Chopper went up to her and rumbled something to her. Hera just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Alright, you can take a picture, but it stays between you and me alright?"

Chopper rumbled an 'okay' before taking the picture as Hera walked back outside to her speader, a smile still on her face. Ezra would be alright - she knew he would.


End file.
